


Reading Ocean's Wings

by bookwormultimate



Series: Reading Ocean's Wings [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormultimate/pseuds/bookwormultimate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Percy was a girl and the Titans, Gods and Demigods had to read about her? Fem!Percy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-Credit for Ocean's Wings goes to lyricalgurl8 on Fanfiction-

In the time of the Titans right after Kronos eats rock Zeus…

Third Person PoV (Leans towards Rhea's perspective)

The Twelve Titans- Hyperion, Iapetus, Coeus, Crius, Kronos, Mnemosyne, Oceanus, Phoebe, Rhea, Tethys, Theia, and Themis- were holding a meeting, and Rhea was feeling quite pleased with herself.

She had just hidden her youngest son, Zeus she named him, and had given her husband a rock to eat instead. At least one of her children was safe.

She continued her mental gloating as Kronos called out to her, asking for her vote in whichever matter they were discussing.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, a bright light appeared, and in its place stood the three fates, Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos.

Her breath quickened as the rest of the Titans nodded towards the fates. Was it possible that she had altered fate and something was to happen to her?

Instead, the fates smiled to her knowingly, and began talking a single voice.

"We have come to you to inform you of events that will take place several millennia in the future. We have also frozen time and you must read this story in order to resume it again. We have also enhanced your knowledge as you will not understand many things in this story."

With that, they disappeared, and in their place lay a single book, with the words Ocean's Wings written on the cover. It then floated on to Kronos' lap.

Kronos then raised an eyebrow and snapped his fingers multiple times and sighed. "It appears that the fates were telling the truth. The book must be read in order for time to resume. I shall read first," he said flopping back on to his throne beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians or Ocean's Wings**

**Kronos began reading. "Chapter 1: I Vaporize my Pre-Algebra Teacher."**

**Okay. Let's get one thing straight.**

"Which would be?" Hyperion drawled, as he was rather annoyed with having to read through a couple of books. Most of the titans, though, were undecided. They all wanted to know of the future, but all of them, sans Phoebe, Coeus, and Rhea, were not eager to learn the events through a book.

  **I. Did. Not. Want. To. Be. A. Freaking. Half-blood.**

"What would a half-blood be?" Rhea questioned, looking around.

"Hmm… A half-blood is a mortal offspring of a god and a human," Coeus said, looking through a book written in ancient greek that had appeared when Rhea asked her question.

She, in turn nodded, still not knowing what half-blood was, having no idea what either a god or human was.

**If you're reading this and think you are, close it right away. Believe in whatever thing your "parents" told you about whether or not you're their kids, and lead a normal life.**

"I wonder what means," Tethys mused aloud.

**If you think you're a normal kid, read on. Nothing's gonna happen to you anyways.**

**But, if you feel like what I'm telling you is somehow similar to your own story, slam this book shut and forget everything you've read until now. If you don't, well, it's only a matter of time before you get mobbed.**

"This modern language really is strange," Coeus commented.

"Who cares?" Iapetus snapped, sharing the same opinion as Hyperion, that they should not be reading the book in the first place, no matter what the advantages are. "It'll get the story done with faster, and that'll get me outta here."

Mnemosyne looked at him amused.

"You know, this knowledge the Lady Fates implanted in our brains is really starting to affect us. I mean if Iapetus, who gets stuck to something as easily as glue, is starting to change his way of speaking, then who knows what it'll do to the rest of us."

Though there were many amused nods as Iapetus glared at Mnemosyne, Kronos sighed and impatiently asked if he could continue or if they had to spend the rest of the millennia reading, despite the fact that time itself was frozen.

**Don't say I didn't say anything.**

**My name is Persis Jackson.**

"Why would she have two names," Themis questioned.

Many just shrugged.

**Percy for short. If you EVER call me by my first name I personally guarantee you that your life will be torture, both here and in the afterlife. Capiche?**

**I'm twelve years old.**

"Well she does have quite… interesting language to say the least," Rhea commented.

  **And yeah, yeah, you're all probably thinking that my language isn't appropriate with me being a girl and twelve?**

"Took the words right out of Rhea's mouth," Krios said, smirking, as Rhea glared at him.

**Well, deal with it. That's what you get for living with a complete bozo for almost all of your life.**

**And until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Was I a troubled kid?**

**Well, yep, you could definitely say that.**

"Who calls themselves troubled?" Oceanus rolled his eyes.

**I could give you my whole life story here and you'll probably understand.**

"Would Krios?" Mnemosyne asked innocently.

Theia laughed at this.

**Though, I'll save you the trouble and just give you the most disturbing part. And whoop-dee-doo, it just happened last May, when our sixth-grade class took** _**exciting** _ **trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff. With twenty-eight mentally-challenged kids, two teachers and a yellow school bus, doesn't it seem fun?**

"Of all colors, yellow? I feel pity for 'em" Iapetus rolled his eyes.

**Note the sarcasm, please.**

**But, then again, Mr. Brunner, our cool Latin teacher, was leading the trip, so I pretty much had hopes.**

**Mr. Brunner, FYI, was this middle-aged dude in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair, a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket which always smelled like coffee. Hey, you wouldn't think he'd be cool and all, but he's the most lax of all our teachers. He'd tell us stories, jokes, heck, he even let us play a little tournament and let us use his collection of Roman armour and weapons.**

"That would help the learning cycle," Coeus muttered.

**Conclusion? It was the only class which didn't put me to sleep. Hey, give me a break. With ADHD and dyslexia, would you really criticize me?**

**I really hoped that the trip would be okay. Well, I hoped that Lady Luck would smile on me and doesn't give me trouble.**

"Lady Luck?"Hyperion snorted.

"Someone's coming," Phoebe said, suddenly sitting up in her seat.

As the light died down, Atlas, Prometheus, Eos, Aura, Helios, Leto and Perses appeared.

"Well, it seems like we have visitors," Kronos said, leaning back in his throne, sneering and tossing the book, which Theia caught in her hands.

Once the Coeus had explained why they were most likely in throne room, Atlas snorted.

"So we're here to read books!" He exclaimed, enraged. "About a  _girl?_ "  **(It's seems like an Atlas thing to say, don't you think?)**

"My thoughts exactly, son. My thoughts exactly," Iapetus remarked dryly.

"Well I'm certainly not reading anymore. Prometheus, you read," he said after the new arrivals were seated.

Prometheus grumbled something and began reading from where Kronos left off.

**I mean, really, was that too much to ask? 'Coz it was not very funny when I found out I was dead wrong.**

**So, let me give you the low-down. Bad things** _**always** _ **happen to me on field trips. For example, on fifth grade, we went to the Saratoga battlefield. I sort of had this ensy little accident with a Revolutionary war cannon and the school bus.**

While the other titans were either full out laughing, Rhea let out a small laugh, releasing some of the tension she had locked up. Those who knew what Rhea did looked at her happily, glad that she was laughing a little bit.

**I mean, it was an** _**accident** _ **, for Goodness' sake, but did that change anything? Nooo.**

Atlas snorted. “I like her attitude.”

**Oh. And before that one, in fourth grade, we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool. I sort of took the whole class on an unplanned swim when I pushed a lever. And well, those two are just the tip of the iceberg on all my disastrous trips.**

**So, you can imagine, this trip, I** _**wanted** _ **to be good.**

"Who would freely  _want_ to be good?" Perses asked, with disgust clearly heard in his voice.

"She has an aura that gives off a good vibe," Aura said gently.

**And to prove that little tidbit, I was even ignoring the resident school bully, a freckled redhead by the name of Nancy Bobofit.**

"Bobofit? What kind of a name is Bobofit?'' Krios asked.

"Look who's talking? Your name means cold. Plus there's a river named after you," Theia sneered, having a passionate hate for Krios.

**I know, what kind of name was that, right?**

“At least someone agrees with me,” Krios muttered.

**And here's the thing. It was** _**hard** _ **** **ignoring her 'coz she was hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with bits and chunks of peanut-butter and** _**ketchup.** _

“Isn’t that the horrible looking red stuff and the sticky salty stuff?” Tethys asked, revolted.

**I mean, ketchup? Can you say eww?**

“At least the girl has some common sense,” Tethys sniffed.

Though she couldn’t explain why, she had a specific hate for the girl along with Oceanus, who was agreeing with his wife. The others also noticed that Tethys was acting a bit out of the ordinary.

**Anyway, let me explain why it was Grover she was targeting. Thing was, he was** _**easy** _ **. He was scrawny, and he even** _**cries** _ **when he's frustrated.**

“Why does the girl have such a poor taste in friends,” Kronos said looking disgusted.

“Who cares, which satyr cries?” Iapetus rolled his eyes at his brother.

Though Kronos glared, he had to agree.

**And I'm so incredulous about his crying because he must've been held back several grades now. He's starting to grow a very wispy beard and he's got** _**ACNE** _ **for Goodness' sake. And, to top it all off, he's crippled. Yeah, that makes me his lady in a shimmering silk dress. Don't be fooled by his looks though, he could move as fast as a contestant in a 100-meter dash when it was enchilada day at school.**

**Anyway, the crazy klepto girl was throwing the chunks because she knew I wouldn't do anything to her.**

“Why? Too much of a wimp,” Atlas and Hyperion taunted in unison.

**Why?**

“Looks like the wimp read your mind,” Eos, sneered. Though she didn’t like being mean, she felt like she had to teach the rude titans there place, especially since that they teased a girl. Though she didn’t know it, she was a lot like Artemis.

**Well, the principal** _**had** _ **threatened me with suspension – the LONG one – if something or someone does as much excitement as an amoeba. I know, unfair, right? It wasn't my fault he ran a school for mentally disturbed kids, right?**

**Finally, I've had enough.**

**"I'm going to skin her alive," I snarled quietly.**

“Finally, some action,” Iapetus exclaimed.

Perses nodded. “This story is too boring for my taste.”

**Grover patted me on the arm, trying to calm me down. "It's okay, I like peanut butter."**

Phoebe shook her head disgusted. Though she was light-minded and wise, she absolutely despised this new food.

**He dodged another chunk of sandwich.**

**"That's the last straw. You're dead, Bobofit!" I started to get up but Grover pulled me back down.**

“Curse the satyr,” Perses groaned.

**"You're already on probation, Percy," he reminded me. "You** _**know** _ **who'll get blamed if anything happens!"**

**Thinking about what mess my mom would have to clean up with me being suspended again calmed me slightly.**

Through her worries, Rhea managed a faint smile.

**Looking back on it now, I really** _**wish** _ **I strangled her then.**

“Who said to listen to the satyr,” Kronos rolled his eyes, irritated.

**Suspension, heck, even getting expelled would've been less than a heart attack for my mom compared to the mess I somehow landed with anyway.**

**It was Mr. Brunner who led the tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the drafty, echoey galleries, past big marble statues and busts, and glass cases full of orange and black pottery that were slowly crumbling.**

**I really couldn't believe that this stuff had been here for thousands of years.**

“Maybe they’ll have statues of us,” Helios muttered.

**He gathered us in front of a thirteen foot tall stone column with a really big sphinx on top, and then started telling us how it was a grave marker, a whatchamacallit? A stele? Yeah, that's it. It was a stele for a girl about our age. He told us about the meaning of the carvings on the sides. I** _**was trying** _ **to listen to what he had to say, because, bite me or something, but it was interesting and all, but** _**everybody** _ **around me was talking, and each time I would tell someone to shut up, the other teacher chaperoning us, Mrs. Dodds, would give me a glare.**

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who** _**always** _ **wore a black leather jacket. Take note, she's freakin' fifty years old! She also looked mean enough to drive a Harley straight into your locker. She came to Yancy halfway through the year when our original math teacher had a nervous breakdown. Yeah, teaching kids like us is dangerous to one's health.**

**Anyway, from her first day, Mrs. Dodds absolutely** _**loved** _ **Nancy Bobofit**

“Well I hate the woman if she likes that… thing,” Tethys sniffed in distain.

**and figured I was something to be wiped off from her boots. She would point her crooked finger at me, say, "Now honey," like she was going to reward you or something, but it always resulted in me getting an after-school detention for like, a** _**month** _ **!**

“That is harsh… kidding,” Perses sang. Atlas, Hyperion, Krios, Kronos and Tethys laughed at this, while the others let out a few chuckles, with the exceptions of Rhea, Aura and Eos.

**One time, after the infamous after-school detentions that had me out until midnight, I met Grover at our usual hiding spot after curfew, the alcove separating the dorms into male and female, and told him that I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, surprised at first, but then he turned really serious and said, "You're absolutely right."**

“Must be one of the monsters,”  **Coeus said knowingly.**

 

**I mean, detention until midnight? Really?**

**Well, Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

“I bet they have something of me,” Iapetus muttered.

**Finally, Klepto Girl snickered about something she said about the girl on the stele. I turned around, gave her an eight out of ten glare and said, "Will you shut up?"**

**And, yeah, it came out louder than it was supposed to.**

Theia chuckled.

**The whole group laughed at me. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Ms. Jackson," he said to me, his voice questioning, "did you have a comment?"**

**Oh my gods. I thought my face was about to burn off or something. I said, "No. No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner raised one eyebrow, and** _**wait a minute. Did he just smile?** _ **He pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll be able to tell us what this picture represents?"**

**I looked at the carving and mentally thanked whoever was out there looking out for me 'coz I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

Kronos smirked. "Look, they have pictures of me.”

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, his voice prompting me to elaborate. "And he did this because..?"**

**"Well.." I turned my brain upside down so I could find the information. "Kronos was sort of the king most powerful being, and-**

"I like this girl, calling me the most powerful being," Kronos said, having the barest trace of a smile on his face.

**"Would you elaborate on that, Ms. Jackson?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

**"Oh, uhm." Come on, girl, think! What was Kronos called again? Zeus and crew were the gods, and Kronos was.. Aha! "Titan. Kronos was king of the Titans," I said, looking at Mr. Brunner for confirmation. Seeing the nod, I continued. "And… he really had major trust issues with his kids, who were the gods. So, Kronos ate them.**

Kronos smiled, as if remembering something particularly pleasurable, while his wife was slowly paling, with a horrified expression on her face. She was about to get caught.  **(Poor Rhea :()**

**But his wife hid baby Zeus**

Kronos slowly turned his head towards Rhea's direction and glared, as did the other titans truly loyal to Kronos, while the titans that were on Rhea's side and already knew what she had done (Theia, Leto, Mnemosyne, Helios, Eos, Aura, Prometheus)  **(Think of them as the "good" guys from the titans reading)**  kept their expressions blank.

**and gave her husband a rock to eat instead.**

At this moment, three flashes appeared as Kronos leapt towards Rhea's throne.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please vote on who you want to join in reading. Remember to have Gods and Demigods. Only 20 to 30.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I unfortunately do not own PJO (do I look like a guy to you?) and Ocean's Wings belongs to lyricalgurl8. The rest is all original though.**

**© Copyright 2013**

**LINEBREAK**

_Last time…_

**_"Oh, uhm." Come on, girl, think! What was Kronos called again? Zeus and crew were the gods, and Kronos was.. Aha! "Titan. Kronos was king of the Titans," I said, looking at Mr. Brunner for confirmation. Seeing the nod, I continued. "And… he really had major trust issues with his kids, who were the gods. So, Kronos ate them._ **

_Kronos smiled, as if remembering something particularly pleasurable, while his wife was slowly paling, with a horrified expression on her face. She was about to get caught. **(Poor Rhea :(**_ **_  
_ **

**_But his wife hid baby Zeus_ **

_Kronos slowly turned his head towards Rhea's direction and glared, as did the other titans truly loyal to Kronos, while the titans that were on Rhea's side and already knew what she had done (Theia, Leto, Mnemosyne, Helios, Eos, Aura, Prometheus) **(Think of them as the "good" guys from the titans reading)** kept their expressions blank._

**_and gave her husband a rock to eat instead._ **

_At this moment, three flashes appeared as Kronos leapt towards Rhea's throne._

Kronos already had Rhea in a death grip when the Fates walked up to him. Clotho grabbed him by his hair **(AN- Take that Kronos! :P)** and yanked him off Rhea, which caused majority of the titans to snicker at his predicament.

"Didn't we mention that you are not to harm anyone?" Clotho said, looking like she was a mother scolding her child.

"Actually, you didn't," Hyperion muttered.

Her sisters glared at him, a glare with all his fears and the most inner and physical pain contained inside that single glare, with caused him to black out.

"Now, as Clotho was saying, you are no to harm _anyone,_  including the guests we are sending you," Lachesis said, smiling gruesomely.

"What do mean, guests?" Iapetus questioned suspiciously, as noticing his was not in the condition to do so.

Atropos did a sinister smile of her own.

"We are so glad you asked, we are sending the gods-" There were many interruptions at this-" and a couple of their children," she finished as if nothing had happened, smiling at many of the protests.

Rhea looked at her with interest. "When are they coming?" She asked.

Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos smiled, real smiles this time.

"Right now."

With that, they flashed out, taking Kronos with them, and about twenty to thirty flashes appeared in their place.

**Okay, that was it. Please vote on who you want to join in reading. Keep in mind you have to include the Olympians, a few minor gods, and demigods.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, show that you do

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it and I'll update in about a week.


End file.
